Without Fear
by frodoschick
Summary: Abby is not your average girl. For one thing, she appears in Neverland. For another, she doesn't seem to know what fear is...
1. Abby

Another story! Whe-eee-eee!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Pan, or J.M. Barrie

* * *

She sat in the shallows of the river, trying to understand why she was there. Sure, she had wished for more adventure, but this was just freaky. Yet cool, at the same time. 

There were trees as tall as skyscrapers, giant mushrooms that looked perfect for bouncing on like a trampoline, animals that called out from the underbrush and, if her ears weren't deceiving her, the calls of Indians! She shivered with excitement. She was getting more than what she wished for. This place...it not only spoke of adventure, it practically screamed it out.

A branch crunched behind her. She turned around, and saw two men staring at her. One was fat and clothed in blue/white stripes, and the other was covered with tattoos. Very mottley looking. Then one drew a sword.

"O-o! Adventure already? Cool!" she clapped her hands, smiling widely.

"Now, miss, what are you doing here?" asked the one in the stripes. He advanced slightly. This girl's reaction wasn't normal. Most people screamed when meeting pirates for the first time.

"The name's not "miss". It's Abby. Who are you?" she smiled disarmingly at him.

"Uh, what-?" He was thrown off by the smile.

"Your name." she repeated, her eyes twinkling like a star.

"Smee." he said, confused. Most children screamed and ran away. This one stayed and met his eyes without fear. What the heck...? She must be thinking that she was having a dream...she thought he wasn't real! Haha...that was funny.

She suddenly stood up, and walked right up to him. "Okay Smee, I'm really sorry, but you pulled your sword out on me. I don't like that."

So saying, she did a round-house kick that sent Smee's sword flying into the thick of the jungle and sent him slamming up against a tree. His friend, who was in fact, the Noodler, shouted and drew his sword. She flipped over him, bringing the heel of her foot smashing on the back of his head. He was out.

She went up to Smee who was sitting up, rubbing his temples. "Do you have any rope?" she asked, just as innocently as a two-year-old. Smee, the idiot, gave it to her.

A few minutes later, she wandered away, awed by the magnitude of the beauty of the place. She had left the pirates tied to a tree in the river, their swords up on dry land, only a few feet away.

* * *

Slightly, Nibs and Tootles were out, doing whatever they wanted. Which mostly consisted of name-calling, double-dog-daring, wrestling and being stupid idiots. Suddenly, Tootles paused. He heard something. He grabbed Slightly and Nibs, ducking behind a bush. 

"Tootles, what are you-?" Tootles clapped a hand over the mouths of both of them. They had to be quiet. Someone was coming up the path and...they were singing?

"_The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":_"

The person came skipping up the path, dancing to their own tune. Tootles was enthralled. Who would do that on Neverland, where pirates, Indians and not not to mention Lost Boys, waited to capture or kill anything that was unsuspecting. Slightly and Nibs were also thought that the person was completely stupid. Singing at the top of their voice? Practically inviting pirates to capture them.

"_Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through..._"

The person had taken their time, dancing and swaying along the path. The person paused right in front of them and Tootles saw that it was a girl. But that was all he had time to see. In an three instants, the girl had reached out and grabbed each of them by the wrist, dragging them each out. Faster than an eye blink, they were at the feet of the girl and she was standing there, grinning at them. While they stared at her, she continued singing.

"_Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...!_"

Then she stared at them, smiling the entire time. "Okay, who are you?" she asked.

"Ummm...why do you want to know?" asked Slightly, leaning slightly away from the weird grin.

"Because I want to know why three boys are hiding from me and spying. By the way, is my singing OK?"

"We were hiding 'cause you never know what Neverland is gonna throw at'cha. Your singing was pretty good." said Nibs, eyeing her suspiciously. Did he dare to trust her...?

"Yay! My singing was good! Yay me!" she clapped her hands together and laughed. The Lost Boys were stunned to say the least.

"I don't think she's with the pirates or Indians..." muttered Tootles to the others. "Ask her."

"No, you ask her!" said Nibs, poking Tootles in the shoulder.

"You!" said Tootles firmly, punching Nibs on the shoulder.

"YOU!" shouted Nibs, leaping on Tootles and starting a brawl.

"WAIT!" yelled Abby, shocking the boys into silence. "Did you say this was Neverland?" She turned to Slightly, glaring slightly. "Cause if you are lying..."

"This is Neverland. I'm a Lost Boy."

"Me too!" shouted Nibs, pointing proudly at himself.

"Me too!" shouted Slightly, shoving Nibs aside and pointing to himself.

"Sweet!! Um, just to let you know, I'm not with anybody at the moment. I just wandering, enjoying the sights. Oh, and I trussed up some pirates over by the river."

"Huh-?"

Then, with Slightly in the lead, they high-tailed it for the river, hardly knowing what would come next.

* * *

Is this any good? BTW the song's from the Broadway musical, "Wicked" 


	2. Captain Jas Hook

HI everyone... I want to thank Butterfly-TeddyBear, Jen711, and Monki-Neko. They reviewed and I enjoy that! Yay all of you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Pan...cool...or copy-righted. This so sucks...

* * *

Dedicated to: J.V. Hart. (The author of Capt. Hook, The Adventures of a Notorious Youth)

* * *

Abby, Slightly, Nibs and Tootles all crowded together, staring at the spectacle of the two pirates shivering in the river. Noodler was trying to reach his sword, almost dislocating his arm as he did so. Abby snickered and grinned at her new companions. They were all suitably impressed. 

"Whoa..." breathed Nibs, staring at Noodler trying to rub his arm.

"Coooooool..." said Slightly, giving Abby a small punch on the arm. She grinned and punched him right back.

Tootles grinned and clapped his hands, hardly daring to speak.

"SMEE!" bellowed a voice from the left underbrush. Abby jumped, startled, and then turned to Tootles.

"What was that?"

"C--C---Capt'n Jas. Hook." he stuttered, his face a pure white and his voice husky with fear. The other boys had frozen into place, but then, fear moved their limbs, sending them crawling as fast as they could through the underbrush.

"Jas. Hook? Sounds cool. I wonder what he's like?" she said, giving one of them "Mona Lisa" smiles that females are famous for. She stood up and stepped out onto the bank of the river, singing another song.

"What are you doing?" hissed Tootles, agast at what she was doing. He needed to help her! But...then again...he didn't want to get caught...better let Peter handle this. He scuttled off as Abby's song followed him, mocking his cowardly-feelings.

"_There's no place I'd rather be,  
Than on my surfboard out at sea,  
Lingering in the ocean blue,  
And if I had one wish come true,  
I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon... _

'Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi,  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu.

Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride!"

A man in a old-fashioned coat with tails stepped out of the brush, stopping her in mid-lyric. Surprisingly, he was as clean as a whistle. He had gorgeous midnight-black curls that hung down his back, blowing with the wind. His skin was so pale, so white it was tinted blue. His eyes...oh his eyes. Perfectly blue forget-me-nots. So beautiful, it was as if staring into the heart of the sky or maybe the ocean. His aura spoke of things that he had seen and done that she did not want to know about. But those eyes...they could capture any woman in the world.

This could only be the infamous Capt'n Jas. Hook.

Hook stared at her as well. She glanced down and noticed that she was wearing her old denim jeans with the holes in the knees. Her feet were covered with her grass-green ballet slippers, but they were so dirty that it was hard to tell what color they were. Her shirt was a green tee that said "Sprite!".

She murmured a few lines of a song.

"_Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear...  
In all my fantasies  
I always knew,  
That man and mystery  
Were both in you..._"

He remained silent. So did she. They stood there, staring at each other.

"And who might you be?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"A-Abby...Abby Ananova Delicore." she curtsied, well aware that her baggy jeans weren't a skirt.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am sure." He responded, bowing from the waist. She gave another curtsy. He suddenly noticed his men in the river. "Smee...what are you doing in there?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that girl-"

"Not now Smee." He said, still staring at Abby. "How did you get here?"

"Just wished to be here, well, actually I wished to be somewhere for an adventure, so I appeared here."

"Interesting..." said Hook, still staring into her eyes. She felt a slight shiver going down her spine. What was that?

A sudden crowing split the night air, sending Hook whirling around and Abby searching the trees. There was a boy there, a boy dressed in leaves. Tootles, Slightly and Nibs, plus all the rest were standing on the branches just above their heads, all with weapons drawn.

"Abby! How ya doin'?" shouted Nibs, doing the Honorary Never Lost Boys handshake, which was wriggling four fingers in front of the chin.

"Doin' good!" she called back, saluting in proper military manner.

"Not so fast, Hook!" shouted Nibs, shooting off an arrow at him. Hook nimbly dodged it and letting it go into the river, to be swept away into the sea. "Darn it!"

"Smee!" shouted Hook, throwing him a small dagger. Smee caught it in his teeth, and slashed through the ropes that bound him and the Noodler.

"Well, that sucks." remarked Abby, watching the pirates get out of the river, soaking wet and broiling mad.

"You...little...witch." said Noodler, glaring cutlasses at her. She smirked and cracked her knuckles. Hook leveled his sword at his old adversary. Peter gave a mocking bow, then leaped out of the trees, dive-bombing Hook. His dagger out, and clashing with Hook's sword. Abby leaped into the air, successfully kicking the sword out of Noodler's hands and almost decapitating him with a chop to the neck that left him unconscious.

That left Smee, and he was busy with many Lost Boys bearing down on him. This gave Abby time to watch Peter. He was as skillful as the wind. He dodged back and forth, teasing Hook into a towering rage. He flitted like a moth and pricked like a hornet. She wasn't distracted from this spectacle, even by the Boys all together hoisting Smee above their heads and throwing him back into the river. Eventually, all of the Lost Boys plus Abby were sitting or standing in a circle, watching the combatants in the center.

Peter suddenly decided the fight. He swooped under Hook's outstretched arm, and with a crow, drove his blade home through Hook's coat into his side. All of the Lost Boys gasped and turned away. Abby wondered why. Then she saw.

The blood coating Peter's blade and hand was not red or even blue. It was a mustard yellow.

"Ee-ww." she stated, staring at the blood. Hook grabbed his side, as though hoping to stem the flow and stop people staring at him. He glared at Peter, then turned and made a dignified exit.

"BANG-A-RANG!" shouted the Lost Boys, all dog-piling onto Peter, whooping and cheering. One boy started howling to the stars. He had three mohawks, all red. The base of his hair was black and he wore black and red decorative clothing. Almost like an Indian...

As Peter fought his way up and out of the dog-pile, Abby smiled and took off her ballet slippers, washing them in the stream. She was gonna like it here.

* * *

In case it's not obvious, I'm mixing all of the Peter Pan stories. If you haven't read Capt. Hook, The Adventures of a Notorious Youth yet, I feel so sorry for you. In fact, it's now required reading by all of you who read this! Local libraries rock!

* * *

The Songs 

The first one: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from "Disney Mania 3"

The second one: Parts of the song Phantom of the Opera from, what else, "The Phantom of the Opera"


	3. BURP!

I will reply to some reviews now!

To by the way - I'm sorry! (bows and grovels) I didn't mean to write that badly about A.O.A.N.Y. I love that book with a passion! I'm sorry if I hurt it whatsoever!

To FlyingFish15- Thank you for that kind review! I know...mustard colored blood was such a wonderful thing about Hook. I read it on Adventures of a Notorious Youth.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update. School is so darn hectic!

* * *

I dedicate this to Jen711! Yay you!

* * *

Abby yawned and stretched. This meeting of Lost Boy Council was so boring. They were all talking about how she didn't belong, she was a girl, she couldn't handle the Indians, she was a girl, and, oh yeah. She was a girl. Apparently, no girl ever stayed on Neverland very long. Wendy, Jane, neither stayed very long. 

"Why bother letting her stay? She's just gonna leave!" said Rufe'o, gesturing wildly. Peter sat in the large chair, almost like a throne, and looked at him.

"Did Wendy stay? Did Jane stay? NO!" Rufe'o turned to the other boys. "We should just ship her off, she'll leave soon anyway!" Then he sat down, glaring at her. "Girls don't belong." He said it so quietly, yet it echoed through the gathering in the round room under the ground. All of the Lost Boys, about 20, looked from Rufe'o to Peter. It was so quiet...

Slightly stood, and everyone gave him their attention. "She's very brave," he began. "She beat up Smee and Noodler without trying much. She even tied them to a tree in the center of the river. That's pretty impressive." He then sat. The room buzzed with the boys chatting about it in whispers, yet there were so many of them that they seemed too loud.

"She stood up to Hook!" cried a voice from the back. All the boys parted to reveal Tootles, standing. He wasn't very tall, so they ushered him to the front of the congregation. "Slightly, Nibs and me, when we heard him, we crawled off to get you, Peter. But she stood up, and walked right up to him."

As he took his seat, there was a buzz of impressed voices in the air. Peter held up his hand. It fell silent so quickly, it was as if lightening had struck.

"Abby?" Peter turned his head towards her. "What do you say?" All of the heads whipped in her direction as one. She stood.

"I know how to take care of myself. I lived in a town where you had to be on your toes. I don't have a problem with getting dirty. I don't care about adults. The only adult I've ever cared for was my mother, then she left. I am ready to fight for my place if need be." Then she sat down.

Peter looked around at the Lost Boys. True, no girl had ever stayed. True, she was a girl. Truest of all, she stood up to Hook. He looked to Rufe'o and nodded.

Everyone saw the nod. She was in. _If _she could get past the three trials.

* * *

Rufe'o stood in front of Abby. They were in a green clearing near the room underground. He glared at her fiercely, and as she met his eyes, she smirked. He didn't frighten her. 

"Tubby! Bring the soda!" called Peter, standing on the side-lines as a judge. Tubby brought out the soda tubs laden with ice and the rare sodas along with another Lost Boy, Pyrygus.

"The first trial...the burping contest!" cried Peter, spreading his arms and looking very official. The boys gathered around, cheering. A few whispered comments reached Abby's ears.

"...Rufe'o can't hold his soda..."

"...Tubby should be doing this..."

Peter glared at the whisperers and they fell silent. Rufe'o reached down, grabbed a soda and popped it open with one fist. He smiled triumphantly.

"Ladies first." he said mockingly. Abby gave a small bow, then paused for a few seconds.

"Urp!" A little one escaped from her lips. Rufe'o eyebrows shot up.

"_This is in the bag..._" he thought, taking a swig of soda, and letting loose a good one. Several boys on the side-lines shouted out numbers, obviously a scoring system. The most consistent was a five. Abby checked her nails, and let loose a better one, but still no-where as good as Rufe'o's first one. Rufe'o smirked, letting loose one just a little bit louder than his first.

"5!"

"4!"

"6!"

"5!"

Rufe'o took another swig of soda and polished his first can off. He popped open a second one, and glared at Abby. Abby giggled, then let off one just as loud as Rufe'o's first.

"5!"

"6!"

"5!"

"5!"

Rufe'o quickly took a swig and waited a few seconds. An awesome two-part rang out.

"6!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Abby clapped her hands together for a few seconds, then burped again. This time, just a little louder and grosser than Rufe'o's second. The resounding number was "6!" Rufe'o growled, then finished off his second soda. He forcefully opened a third, and Abby calmly opened her first. She noticed that he was looking a little pale. She took a small sip of soda, then let off a super two-part, longer and louder than Rufe'o's had been.

"7!"

"6!"

"8!"

"7!"

Rufe'o glares at her were softening, not out of respect, but because he felt slightly like he was drowning in his stomach. There was a tempestuous sea within him, and he was feeling the effects. The splashing of the waves made it's way up to his brow and made him sweat. The rocking found it's way to his head and made the ground spin. A pounding had taken up permanent residence in his ears. He let off a rather weak, though juicy one.

"5!"

"4!"

"4!"

"5!"

Abby gave him a look of triumph, for she saw the weakness of his limbs, the sweat drops on his brow, and the green in his brown eyes. She didn't do a thing, just waited. The summer sun beat down, causing Rufe'o even more discomfort. His sea suddenly decided to vacate it's premises. He turned so Abby could not see his moment of utter weakness, dropped to his knees and left three and a half cans of soda on the ground, to the groans of the Lost Boys.

At the exact moment of Rufe'o's disgrace, Abby ripped out a glorious three-part harmony with a crescendo! She looked around at the faces staring at her.

"Excuse me!" she said in a sing-song voice, in a I'm-not-really-using-manners-but-pretending-for-your-amusement tone. Smiles broke out.

"Bang-rang, Abby!" shouted several Lost Boys, including Pyrygus. She smiled graciously and bowed. Peter clapped, and gave her a high-five.

"Don't get a swelled head." snarled Rufe'o, getting up from the ground, wiping his mouth. "You still have to pass the next two trials. They will be harder."

"I look forward to it." she snarled back, shooting daggers back at him. A rift was starting to widen between them. She had won the respect of several Lost Boys, but she would have to earn the respect of a lot more before she could stay.

She turned away from him, scoring a huge insult by showing her back to an enemy, to Peter. She gave a slight bow.

"When is the next trial?" she asked politely as she could.

"Tomorrow." said Peter, smiling at her. " 'One trial a day, keeps the banishing at bay' That's what the new recruits say. The longer they stay in Neverland the better."

"I agree," said Abby, bowing again. "Where shall I stay tonight?"

Peter thought for a few minutes, then whistled. A fairy shot up to him, and floated in front of his face. "Can you help Abby make herself a room?" he asked her, as politely as was possible. The fairy nodded and giggled.

Abby grinned. This was actually working out pretty good.

* * *

This was a fun chappie to write! tell me what you think! Flames are accepted, but I will laugh! 


	4. The Second Trial

Thank you to everyone who supports me!! YAY!

* * *

Disclaimer-I am no Barrie...I wish I was...I'd own Peter Pan and I'd be rich!! College, a car, and clothes!! Not to mention books...

* * *

Dedication- To my Troupe, Troupe 1139!! We ruled Districts!!

* * *

A firework exploded against Abby's closed eyelids. Her eyes flew open, and for a spilt second she was blinded. She groaned, and pulled the deep purple sheets over her head. It took her mind a second to register that her sheets at home weren't deep purple. She sat bolt upright, her grey eyes wide with astonishment. Everything was bathed in golden sunlight streaming in from two of the four windows. She was sitting in the middle of a giant water bed that took up half the room. It was sunk into the floor, and the rest of the room was slightly elevated. 

The first thing that she noticed, three of the walls were painted purple, the same deep purple that was in her purple/light blue tie-dye sheets. The fourth wall was painted black with a swirly solar-system as its crowning glory. Stars were scattered around it and she had a feeling that they glowed in the dark. Along the wall above her head, there rested several shelves, all filled with books. She stood up, shakily, and looked at their spines. They were all of her favorite books. Blinking with amazement, she walked over to the elevated portion of the room, and climbed out of her water-bed.

She stood on the wooden floor, looking at the adorable furniture that graced the area that was to be her living room. Large green and blue bean-bags, a wicker table, Lava lamps, and a rug that covered and softened the hard floors. She sank into a bean-bag, letting her eyes rove around the walls, taking in the Broadway posters, the posters of tigers and hot actors. There were two doors, one that let her go outside, and join Neverland in all of its glory. The other one, she'd never seen before.

She stood up, curiosity snaking through her veins. Her hand stretched to the knob, her eyes shining.

"Abby, wait!" cried Tainyse, the fairy Peter had assigned to her. She fluttered out of large white Chinese lantern that served as her home. She was a light skinned fairy, with stormy silver hair. She was dressed in a navy dress with silver sparkles. Small black shoes clad her tiny feet. Silver, almost transparent wings fluttered around her shoulders. "I want to show you what that does!"

Abby smiled at her. "Alright, Tainyse. What does it do?"

"Open it!" she cried, looking so very excited. "Go on!" Abby laughed, turning the knob and throwing open the door. It opened to a bathroom. But what a bathroom! A Greecen bathing pool sat there in the center, more than ten taps running around the outside. There was a small stall were the toliet rested. But it was like a five-star resort bathroom, everything was amazing and just right. Bubble bath sat on the shelves, and a bowl of hard candies sat near the tub. Abby squealed and disappeared within.

Several minutes later when she emerged, she felt so refreshed, so clean. But there was one problem. "I just wish that I didn't have to wear these clothes for eternity." she said, closing the door with a snap. She fingered her now really dirty jeans and sweat soaked shirt. "I wish I could change."

"That's not a problem." said Tainyse, grinning widely. "Open the door again."

"But it's a bathroom." said Abby, her eyebrows shooting up into her hair-line. Tainyse grinned even wider. Abby opened the door again, and instead of it being a bathroom, it was a walk-in closet! Abby stood there, mouth agape for a split second, then with a scream of delight, dashed inside, and slammed the door behind her. Tainyse giggled while bangs, thuds, rustles and squeals of happiness echoed from underneath the door.

Abby leaped out, arms spread to show her outfit off to its highest degree. She was wearing a black tank top with "Greased Lightnin'!" emblazened with shiny gold script across it, denim jeans and black converses. Bright gold hoops dangled from her ears and she was wearing a shell choker. She danced around, assuring her fluid movement.

"You're wearing that to the second trial?" asked Tainyse, eyes questioning. Abby nodded happily.

"This is sooooooo comfortable!" Just then, her stomach grumbled. "Dang it, I'm hungry. Where do I get food?"

Suddenly a knock sounded on her other door, the one that lead outside. She dashed over, and jerked the door open. A Lost Boy stood on her very tiny patio, swaying as if he were about to fall off, which he was. She quickly stepped back to allow him more room. He quickly straightened up and smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Mornin', miss." he said, tipping his hat (a large floppy tri-cornered affiair). "The second trial will be starting shortly."

"Oh, cool!" she said, smiling. "BTW- Name's Abby, not 'miss'. And I just can't go around calling you "Boy" can I?" He laughed.

"Name's Buzz. On account of my hair." Abby glanced at his shaven dome.

"O-oh, Buzz-CUT." He nodded. "Uh, I missed breakfast." He laughed again.

"Neverland is covered with stuff." he said, gesturing to the trees. "Most of it's not poisonous. Unless Hook's set a trap."

"Okay then. Am I to follow you?"

"Yep."

"'K!" she said, turning back to Tainyse. "Can you watch the place while I'm gone?" Tainyse nodded, then flew back to the Chinese lantern, intent on fixing her hair, which she had been in the middle of doing. Buzz then started down the rope ladder that hung down from the tiny patio to the forest floor below. (Tainyse and Abby had agreed early on that the house should be in the trees). When her feet hit the loam and dirt, a mouse scamppered up to her. It looked up at her with it's green eyes.

"It's not afraid." said Abby, amazed, kneeling to stroke its head. Her finger ran over its soft white fur. It closed its eyes and smiled. Buzz chuckled.

"Not much is scared here, except if the Croc is chasing you." He commented, looking up at the sky. "It's almost time. You lose points if you're late."

"Oh, best be going then." she said, reluctantly standing up, leaving the mouse all by itself. She followed Buzz to a courtyard where there was a basketball hoop, a skateboard ramp, and stadium seats. The seats were filled with eager looking Lost Boys, all munching something. One was even holding an ice-cream cone.

"'Bout time." snarled Rufe'o, inspecting an array of swords, all shining, dangerous and beautiful. Her eyes were caught on the shining gems in some handles and the blink-worthy shine of the blades. She blinked rapidly, breaking the spell. She strolled up, flicking up a blade into her hands.

"We usin' these today?" she asked, flipping the shining blade from hand to hand.

"Nope." said Rufe'o, tossing his down amoung the rest. "Today is the Insulting and Bragging challenge."

"Oh." she said, laying her blade alongside its fellows. She stood, brushing her hands off on her jeans. "Well, who do I have the honor of challenging today?" she asked.

"Me." snapped Rufe'o.

"Why? I beat you sound enough yesterday." said Abby, smirking at the memory.

"The one who challenges you first challenges you always." said Rufe'o, cracking his knuckles. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"We ain't fist-fightin', are we?" she asked, worriedly. Buzz shook his head.

"It's against the rules to hit during an Insulting and Bragging trial." said Peter, from his perch above the basketball hoop. He sat there, cross-legged, with Tinkerbell on his shoulder. Abby bowed to him, and he bowed from his position. "To your corners, challengers!" he shouted, earning cheers from the cheap seats.

Abby and Rufe'o went to seperate corners. They turned and faced each other. Buzz stepped into the middle of the ring.

"AH-TTENTION!" he bellowed, grabbing the attention of every Lost Boy there. "FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW THE RULES-!"

"WE KNOW THE RULES!" shouted the Lost Boys from the stadium. Buzz studiously ignored them.

"YOU MUST BRAG ABOUT YOURSELF AND INSULT THE OTHER! NO REPEATS, FOUL LANGUAGE NOR MENTIONS ABOUT GAYITY! THE ONE WHO GIVES UP OR CAN'T THINK OF AN INSULT/BRAG, LOSES! TO GO UNTIL ONE ANNOUNCES DEFEAT! READY? BEGIN!!" He scamppered out of the way fairly quickly.

Rufe'o went down into a crouch, and started stalking towards his victim. Abby stood there, nonchalant, studying her fingernails and muttering about what color she was to paint them later. Rufe'o suddenly charged her, stopping just short of her feet and stamping his feet so dust rose in a large choking cloud.

"RAWR! I'm Wild Wolf Rufe'o!! Born at midnight in the darkness of the middle of a storm!"

"I say, what dreadful weather you had. Did you get wet?" Laughter rippled around the arena, and Abby smiled as she wiped dust off of her shirt.

"I eat pirates for breakfast!" shouted Rufe'o, sticking his face in hers. She leaned back, waving a hand delicately in front of her nose.

"Jeez, it sure smells like you did! Ever heard of breath mints?" Rufe'o growled, then beat his chest.

"I'm as tough as steel, and I ain't afraid of no man!"

"Well, I ain't a man, you yeller-bellied, snake-tounged, tumble-weed colored, skunk head."

"Prissy, sassy, needy, whiny chick-en!"

"Ignorant ignoramous." Rufe'o looked confused for a second.

"Com'n Rufe'o, you're the man!" shouted several guys from the side-lines.

"Go ABBY!" shouted several more, leaning forward in their seats.

"Whale blubber!" Abby paused for a moment, then looked straight into his eyes. As she spoke, her voice got deeper and more dangerous.

"MY name is Abigail Ananova Delicore. I was born on the night of a full moon, stars shining to bless me. I weigh 99 lbs, I am 4'10" tall, I am a black-belt in Tae-Kown-Do, I can kick your scrawny butt all the way to the pirate ship, and I am not. Afraid. Of. Anything." As she had been speaking, she walked closer and closer to Rufe'o. He backed up, not liking the look in her eyes. "I can see into your soul, and all I can see is a small mouse. A small, insigificant mouse. A mouse with red skunk stripes. Now, I will make that mouse disappear...Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..."

Rufe'o squawked, and tumbled backwards. "I-I didn't know you could do magic!"

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..." she continued, staring at him, her eyes wide. Her voice grew and shrank. The words flowed.

"I give! I give!" shouted Rufe'o, holding his hands over his face. He had been reduced to a quivering pile on the floor. Buzz dashed forward. He grabbed Abby's hand and thrust it in the air.

"THE WINNER!!!" he shouted, causing so many Lost Boys to cheer, and several more to moan at the fall of their champion. Rufe'o patted himself down, making sure that there was no extra parts growing from unusual places, or that he wasn't changing into anything unnatural.

"What was that you were saying?" Buzz whispered into her ear as all of the boys cheering for her came out of the stands to pat her on the back, cheer her on, or meet her.

"It's from a song...'No Good Deed' from 'Wicked'." Upon seeing the confused look on his face, she muttered. "It's a musical." He nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

The crowd parted, and Peter came striding through their ranks, looking like a demi-god in his leaves, tanned skin and golden hair. His smarmy grin made her grin back at him.

"You made it past!" he said, punching her gently on the shoulder. She grinned widely, then punching him on his shoulder.

"Two down, one to go!" she said, flashing a peace sign. "I have a feeling that it has to do with swords tomorrow." Peter grinned and nodded.

"Remember, you must pass all three trials to stay. " he said. Suddenly, Rufe'o popped up at his elbow.

"Peter, she's a bloody witch! She tried to magick me!"

"It wasn't magic." sighed Abby. "It's part of a song from the musical 'Wicked'. If you don't believe me, come back to my tree-house and I'll prove it."

"Then prove it." snarled Rufe'o, his teeth bared, looking oddly wolf-ish. Abby shrugged.

"Fine, follow me."

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

* * *

".._Let his flesh not be torn  
let his blood leave no stain  
though they beat him  
let him fell no pain  
let his bones never break  
and however they try  
to destroy him  
let him never die  
let him never die _

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...uhhh

What good is this chanting  
I don't even know what I'm reading..."

"See?" said Abby, snapping off the boombox. Rufe'o glared at her from his position in leaning against the door-frame. Other boys were gathered in her house, admiring the decorations, and the basic coolness.

"So?" he snapped, turning around. "I'm still gonna kick your butt at swords, and you haveta pass all three trials to stay." He vanished, dropping back down to the forest floor. Little by little, the boys left, all awe-struck by the lavishness of the tree-house. Soon, she was alone with Tainyse.

"I'm so hungry." said Abby, falling backwards onto her bed, bobbing up and down with the flow of the water.

"You know that a Never-Apple tree is right outside, right?" asked Tainyse, darting outside, and sitting right on a delicious looking purple apple. Abby walked over to the window and leaned against it. The blue-leafed tree swayed in the breeze before her eyes, the purple apples looking like strange Christmas tree decorations. She reached out a hand and plucked one.

Biting into it, blue juices running down her chin, she looked out over the view. She was just underneath the treetops, and she could see a grey-blue smoke rising accompanied by the echo of wild war whoops. She grinned, showing off her blue-tinted teeth as she inhaled the smell of sea-breezes mixed with smoke. She turned her head and glanced to the east. Sunlight sparkled off of water enticingly. A gentle breeze caressed her hair as she leaned out further to grab another apple.

As she bit enuthisastically into the apple, she glanced to the west and more water sparkled. She smiled and tossed the core down to the ground. She pulled her head into her house and pulled a coin from her pocket.

"Heads I go east, tails I go west." she muttered, flipping the coin. Tainyse fluttered back in and watched the coin hit solid ground. "Tails. West." said Abby, going to the door and shimming down the rope ladder. Her feet soon hit the ground and she started treking off in the direction of west.

Tainyse sat at her authentic Puss-in-Boots vainity, and started to put up her hair. Just as she had hooked in place, she remembered. "The west...Mermaid's Lagoon!" She darted out, flying at full speed to Hangman's Tree.

* * *

Quick, press the little blue/purple button! Review for me! 


	5. Neverland Adventures

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It was wonderful to read all of your views!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all...not Wicked, not POTO, or Peter Pan or anything really.

* * *

Dedication- To those who believe with an ever patient heart.

* * *

Abby streched her fingers up to the sky, basking in the warmth of the Neverland sun. Smiling widely, she plopped down on the ground, and admired the lagoon around her. It almost seemed surreal, the way the sunlight played across the clear water. The jungle came up to the edges of the beach but hung back enough to let the beach have it's own glory. And what a glory it was! Pure white, just like the beaches (before the hurricane season of 2004) in Florida. Shells glinted from carefully placed hidey holes in the sand. A sea-bird squaked above Abby's head. 

Abby suddenly noticed that she felt hot. She pulled off her sneakers and rolled up her jeans. She dunked her feet into the lagoon, and sighed with pure bliss as the cool-yet-not-cold water caressed her feet. Smiling, she looked around her, and picked up a stone. As she leaned over to throw it, she suddenly saw eyes in the water. Large, gold fishlike eyes looked up at her from the rippling water. They stared at her, and she stared back. They suddenly seemed to retreat, but remained close enough to be a mystery that Abby wanted to solve.

Staring closer, she felt herself leaning forwards. But no matter how close she got to the eyes, they keep going further down into the water. She wanted to see what sort of face those eyes were attatched to. She leaned even further over. She suddenly felt her body leave the ground and she had the sense to take a deep breath before entering the water.

* * *

_Tainyse flew into the main room, hoping to find Peter. Instead, Rufe'o sat on the chief chair. He was playing with a knife, picking his teeth with it. Tainyse flew up to him._

_"Where's Peter?!" she asked in a panic-stricken tone. He shrugged. _

_"Flew off." he said, cracking his neck. "Why?"_

_"Abby went off in the direction of Mermaid's Lagoon!" she cried, on the brink of tears. "I think she was trying to explore the island and she got started in the wrong direction!"_

* * *

As her hand stretched down to paddle back to the surface, a white webbed hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes went wide as a tail flashed in front of her eyes. '_A mermaid..._' she thought, her eyes wide with wonder and awe. Then suddenly, she realized that the water was growing colder. She realized that the mermaid was dragging her down into the deep. Suddenly, her lungs were tight, and the light seemed so far away. Red-hot energy flooded her bloodstream and she ripped her hand out of the mermaid's grasp. She swam up to the surface, and just as her head broke the surface and she managed to grap a breath, cold hands gripped her bare ankles and jerked her.

* * *

_Tainyse flew around in a panic. Buzz saw her fluttering around._

_"Tainyse, what's wrong?" he asked, eyes confused and worried. Tainyse burst into tears._

_"Abby went to Mermaid's Lagoon!" she wailed. "I didn't know! You have to help!"_

_"Yo, Pyrygus! Com'n! Abby went to Mermaid's Lagoon!" Pyrygus popped out of a slumbering pose, and several other Lost Boys jumped up and started dashing after Buzz, Tainyse and Pyrygus._

* * *

She was pulled below and using the adrenaline that now seemed to be a permanent part of her blood, she whirled around in the water and punched in the mermaid's face. A cloud of blood billowed in the water, obscuring the mermaid's face. The currents rushed the blood away and Abby could see the pure fury in the mermaid's eyes.

Using a Judo kick, she jerked her ankle out of the mermaid's grasp. She whirled again in the water and one of her feet connected solidly with the mermaid's stomach and the other foot on her face (and the broken nose). An unearthly shriek echoed in the water and the mermaid disappeared into the deep.

Abby swam up to the surface. She hauled herself up on the ground as the all-too familiar black dots rushed her vision. She made sure her feet were clear of the water before she fainted.

Buzz, Tainyse, and the rest thundered out of the jungle to behold Abby, soaking wet and out cold laying on the ledge.

"Did they spit her back out?" muttered a boy who came to watch the show. Another elbowed him in the gut. Buzz hurried up to her and felt clumsily for a pulse. He found it and smiled at Tainyse. She burst into fresh tears of joy. Buzz gathered Abby up in his arms, and started to carry her back to her tree-fort. The rest slowly followed, most happy that their hero was alright, others disappointed that there wasn't more of a show. Nobody saw the red and black figure in the trees.

* * *

Abby woke up on her bed, all alone. She sat up and saw the sunlight dance across the eastern wall. It was late afternoon. She sighed. An entire day wasted. How had she ended up back where she had started when she so clearly remembered hauling herself onto the ledge before fainting? Maybe someone actually came looking for her. That was nice. 

Why was she feeling so alone? Why was she feeling so tired? She got up and looked at her music. Normally, music made her feel better. To her utter surprise, she found herself reaching for "Bat Boy the Musical". She snapped it into the stereo, and hit play.

The opening chords of the electrical guitar blasted from the speakers, and she sank to the floor, hugging her knees. Sighing, she wondered why she was reminising about her old life. Maybe it was because she might just be going back.

"_Would no one defend him, protect him, befriend him,  
would none hear his cry?"_

Her mind started to wander to the world that she left behind. Flashes of images from the past flitted across her mind.

_"Yeah, would none hear his cry, y'all?" _Her mother crying...

_"Or would they detest him, arrest him, molest him?"_ Defending herself against bullies, and yet being accused for the same crime...

_"Or just let him die?"_ Trying to help a dying man, who had crossed a moody gang...

_"You can't just stand by." _The one friend she had turning against her to advance her social ladder...

_"He has suffered and now it's your turn.  
You are here not to laugh; but to learn." _Taking her anger and frustration out on stalkers, muggers and people that crossed her...

_"Listen to his ungodly shriek,  
Watch what they put him through."_ Standing on a stage in a Drama production in which everything went wrong and people blamed her...

_"Heed the tale of a filthy freak-" _The laughs, the stares, the pointing fingers...

_"Who's just like you!"_ Being alone forever...The buried anger, sadness and hate started to boil away her mask that she wore here. She would always be alone. It wasn't like she had a choice. This was her destiny...Never belonging. But...this was more acceptance than she had ever experienced. These boys were different. They seemed more willing to accept her. If she acted like one of them, then she could stay, and never have to go back to the world that she left behind.

"Hey Abby!" called Buzz's voice from outside. "You awake?!"

"Yeah!" she called back, snapping off the musical. Buzz swung open the door and smiled at her. She grinned back. She gestured to the beanbag next to her. Buzz gratefully collasped into it.

"You doing alright after your near drowning?" he asked, sweeping off his hat and setting it on the ground next to him.

"I-Yeah. I'm fine." she said, while thinking, _I can't tell anyone yet..._

"We're having a bonfire and a barbeque. Want to come?" he asked, looking at her.

"Man, yes! I am so hungry! Let's go!" she leaped up, grabbed a hat and jumped to the door. Buzz quickly followed. "Where did you say it was?" she asked, looking at him playfully.

"Where the first trial was, why?" She suddenly took off, running at full speed.

"I'll race you!" she called over her shoulder. He took off after her, and they dashed through the jungle. As she ran and the magical air rushed past in her hair she let go of her stress and her anger. She leaped over a rock so lightly, Buzz thought that she was taking off to fly. They entered the clearing to behold a fire larger than anything that Abby had ever seen. A table stood off to the side covered with hot dogs, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, soda, chips and dip. There was almost too much food to eat. The Boys seemed to be doing a good job putting it away, however, spearing everything on roasting sticks. (Even the chips! Weird...)

Laughter and loud talking echoed around the clearing and several guys ran up to them, two grabbed Abby by the hands and dragged her over to the food table. She snatched a roasting stick and stuck several marshmallows on it. She started to roast them, standing very close. She basked in the heat, enjoying it, as it was not her adrenaline. She soon backed away to behold a perfectly golden delicious gooey mess.

Rufe'o watched her from the sidelines. He still didn't quite know what to make of her. She didn't use any underhanded measures to win the Trials. She was honestly earning the Boys' trust. She was so...different from all the girls that he had known. She sure didn't look like Mother material. Maybe that was a good thing. He shook his head to dislodge the infuriating thoughts buzzing about within.

He looked up at the sky. With Peter gone, it was cloudy and a cold breeze ruffled the trees. Where was Peter? It was so unlike him to disappear during Trials. Rufe'o hoped that nothing had happened to him in the Outside. He especially hoped that Hook hadn't finally got him. But most of all, he hoped that he would get back before the Third...

* * *

I love Bat Boy the Musical!! Especially "Inside Your Heart". It made me cry!! 


	6. The Third Trial Interupted!

Thanks to the people who review! You make me so happy!

* * *

Dedicated to my Thespian Troupe! 1139 rocks!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Even Abby is based on someone from school...

* * *

Abby stood in her bathroom later that night. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was salt-soaked and smoke cured. She smiled. Her lips were sticky with marshmallow and chocolate. She sighed and walked over to the tub. As she turned on the hot taps, she laughed remembering a joke that Pyrygus had told. She watched the water swirl around the mosaic bottom, she felt that something was missing. Casting her eyes about, she saw several shelves full of bottles. She grinned. Bubble bath, of course! She jumped up, and grabbed one. She hurried back to the Greecen tub and poured a generous amount under the tabs. Bubbles exploded, foaming up, up and up. They soon oozed over the side of the tub. Strawberry scents wafted through the entire bathroom, giving it an atmosphere of aromatheropy. 

She slid out of her sticky clothes and slipped into the warm, steaming water. She sighed with estacy, bubbles covering her head. This tub was almost big enough to swim in...She took a deep breath and slid under the water. She kicked and soon she was swimming around, feeling her stress work itself out of her shoulders and enter the water, running away from her. Soon, she was feeling more relaxed than she had in ages. She resurfaced and quickly washed off the dirt and grime. She climbed out and wrapped a large fluffy white towel around her skinny body. Then, she pulled the plug and watched her stress disappear down the drain.

Feeling lighter than she had in ages, she exited the bathroom, toweling off her hair. She was totally shocked to see Rufe'o standing in her living room. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"ARGH!" she screamed, jerking open the door, and leaping into her closet. Rufe'o stood there for a few seconds more. Then he slowly sat down hard, shell-shocked. He didn'e even allow himself to think. A few minutes later, she came storming out of the closet, now dressed in black cloth pants and a purple tank-top. Her hair was tied up in a towel and her smoky grey eyes were flashing with lightening. She sat down across from him and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Well?" she snarled.

"Tomorrow's the Third Trial." he started.

"Duh." she interuppted. He glared right back at her.

"It will be at 12:00. Swords." he then stood up to show that he was done talking to her. He turned his back, but he could still feel her eyes boring holes into the back of his head. He walked out into the night and started down the rope ladder. She poked her head out when he was about halfway down.

"Oh, Rufe'o?" she called out sounding so sweet. He looked up, not trusting that tone of voice. "I just thought you should know..." Her voice turned hard as stone and just as cold. "I feel no fear." Then she slammed the door, leaving Rufe'o with no light to continue down the ladder with. He muttered a very ugly curse and struggled down.

* * *

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_ sang Abby, loudly and proudly. She spun around in her room, listening to her "Wicked" soundtrack to get herself in the mood for the next day. She fell on her bed, tired. It was the good kind of tired, the tired that you feel after you accomplish a lot.

"I will defy gravity." she said softly, into the empty room. "I will rise above the rest and prove I am worthy of being here. Rufe'o will regret choosing to challenge me." With thoughts rushing through her head, she fell asleep, Idina Menzel's powerful voice ringing in her ears.

* * *

Tainyse flew around, worrying her wings off. She didn't get much sleep the night before because of a fairy party, and now her nerves were on end. She most certainly did not want Abby to leave. She felt so close to her now. She couldn't loose her. 

A soft knock sounded on the front door. Tainyse freaked out completely. As she flew about in a painc, Abby got calmly up, pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and opened the door. Pyrygus was standing there, his messy red hair flopping in his eyes.

"Abby. It's time." She nodded, then turned to Tainyse.

"Tainyse...If you want to come..." Abby trailed off. She didn't want to worry Tainyse, but she was worried about this Trial. From what she had seen of Rufe'o, he was probably trained by Peter Pan himself. How could her home-learned defense skills compete with that? Tainyse nodded, and flew alongside Abby and Pyrygus as they walked out and towards the stadium.

As they entered, the bleachers erupted with cheers. It seemed like almost the entire Lost Boy crew was cheering for her. It was such a feeling of acceptance that she could bearly stand it. Smiling, she turned to her oppisition. He stood there, his skunk-hair shining in the sun. He gestured to a stack of swords laying on the ground.

Abby held her breath, all other senses shutting down to behold these swords. The shining edges called to her and the gems decorating most of the handles winked at her. They were all so beautifully dangerous. There were so many to choose from...which one would help her win this contest of sweat and blood? Rufe'o had already choosen his weapon, a long thin rapier, bedecked with gold and silver inlay. He stood off to the side, tossing it from hand to hand; whirling it, twirling it and generally showing off.

Abby ignored his antics and studied the shining weaponary before her. She reached out a hand and her fingers closed around a medium-sized rapier. She picked it up and felt the heft of the blade. So light...yet heavy enough to swing and clash with other blades. A amythest pummel stone sparkled as she stepped into the ring.

Rufe'o glared and stepped up. He hefted the sword and held it at the ready position. Abby lifted hers, but suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned, just in time to see a river of pirates burst out of the trees and instantly immoblized the boys.

Abby instantly went into her act. Cool, calm, she dropped her sword. She made her eyes go wide, and she clasped her hands to her mouth, as though trying to hold back screams. A pirate advanced on her, she stumbled back away from him and fell on her butt. She crab-walked away from him, uttering soft screams of terror. The pirate snorted, then turned to Rufe'o. There were seven encircling him. He turned in a 360, his rapier clanking against all of the cutlasses and swords. His face echoed defiance and hate.

"All conquered, Mr. Smee!" shouted Noodler, turning from Rufe'o to behold Abby on the ground, apparently freaked out of her mind. "Hello, poppet."

_Com'n girl, you can do this..._"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, backing away so quickly that she crashed into the wall. She forced her body to curl up against it, shaking. Noodler advacned, licking his blade.

"Time to pay you back for the river, brat."

"Noodler! Leave 'er! Cap't said that 'e only wanted the boys! 'E said nuffin about girls! 'Elp us with the Demon Boy!" Noodler turned away (reluctantly) and started to help his commrades with tying up Rufe'o. Soon, they left, leaving Abby by herself.

She stood up, dusted down her pants and picked up her sword which the pirates had so thoughtlessly (or thoughtfully, depended on the way she looked at it) left while they captured everyone else. She felt the adrenaline take hold of her limbs while she thought of Buzz and Pyrygus captive at the hands of loathesome pirates! She had to save them. And kick the pirates' butts for interupting her Third Trial! She'd kill them! Especially that Hook. He ordered the attack. His hash was the one she'd have to settle first!

* * *

Press the pretty button and make me happy! 


	7. Blood Sisters

Thanks to Passionate Fire and Julie5. They were the only ones to review. Geez, and I thought the last chappie was good.

* * *

Dedicated to cream soda! IBC rules!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah, and a thousand years of darkness, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Abby quickly made her way back to her home, to change and pick up another weapon. She climbed the rope ladder with all the agility of a spider. When she entered, she was attacked by a white ball of light. 

"You did it, you did it!" cried Tainyse, hugging her so hard around a thumb and flying around her head in circles. "You get to stay!!"

"No." said Abby, gently brushing her off. Tainyse immediately started crying. "I didn't win, nor did I loose."

"So it was a tie?" Tainyse asked, lifting her tear stained face with hope.

"Tainy...we didn't even get to fight." said Abby, disappearing into her closet and slamming the door behind her. Tainyse sat in the air, confused. They didn't even fight? Had Rufe'o banished her? No, that wasn't possible. Rufe'o didn't have the power that Peter had when it came to banishing a person from Neverland. Peter only banished someone if they broke the rule. Never Grow Up. As far as she knew, Abby hadn't-

Abby stepped from the closet, and Tainyse screamed. Abby did not look like Abby. She was wearing baggy black jeans with giant safety pins all over the place with holes in the knees and skulls on the pockets, a black shirt with "WICKED" written across the chest in silver with a green witch as the dot in the "I" over a green mesh shirt with holes and tears, black street boots and fingerless black gloves. She was wearing a lot of silver jewelry, including giant cobweb earrings with green gemstones. In her hands were several small tubes and rectangular boxes.

"Abby why are you dressed like that?" demanded Tainyse. Abby ignored her and opened the door again. She vanished inside and Tainyse was left wondering what had happened. She was rather frightened at what Abby was doing with those tubes and boxes. When Abby stepped out again, Tainyse almost fainted in midair. Abby had smeared dark green eyeshadow on her eyelids, and outlined it with black eyeliner. Her lashes were huge and black. She had her hair up in punk-chick style and she had even given herself black streaks in her hair.

"Abby...?" wondered Tainyse, eyes wide and fearful. "What...why...?"

"Pirates kidnapped all of the Lost Boys, including Rufe'o." said Abby, strapping on a belt to hold her sword. "I'm going to go free them, and I read once that the freakier you look, the more likely you'll intimidate someone. But don't worry, I'm not goin' after Hook. Yikes. No, I'm gonna try to board when it's dark and the're most likely asleep."

"Tiger-Lily tried that once." said Tainyse thoughtfully.

"Really? What happened?"

"She was captured and they almost drowned her." said Tainyse with a shrug.

"Gee, thanks for that." said Abby sarcastically. She opened up the door again, and Tainyse flew in with her this time. It had turned into a weapons closet. Lots of swords and daggers. Even some weapons that she had never seen before. Abby took down three daggers and a strange weapon. She loaded it with lots of little green and purple balls.

"What is that?" asked Tainyse, trying to lift one the of the balls, only to have it explode with purple paint all over her dress.

"It's called a paintball gun. My next door neighbor was forever shooting one of these in his backyard, occasionally hitting me. Stings like heck." she walked back out of her weapons closet and went to the door. "I'm going now, Tainy. If you want to come..." she let her sentence trail off, as she looked at her fairy and friend. Tainyse fluttered for a moment, but shook her head.

"I need to go find Peter. And I think I know where he will be. I'll follow Tinkerbell's dust trail. I'll find them in no time at all." Abby nodded curtly and Tainyse gave a smart salute, flying off through the window and disappearing into the quickly darkening sky. A distant rumble of thunder cheered her up to no end. If it rained and her make-up ran, she'd look even freakier than ever!! Sweet!!

She climbed down the rope ladder with all the speed of a spider. It wasn't her fault that her fire was starting in her veins again. She could barely hold it back. She needed to be calm until she got onto the pirates' ship. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she heard the slightest of rustlings in the underbrush and dropped, rolling into a giant gooseberry bush, and clicking the paintball trigger into place.

Before she control her breathing, an Indian stalked by, not one foot from her hiding place. She held her breath in total awe. He was tan, tall and dark. It was immensly distracting that he was only wearing a loincloth. He was also holding a hatchet. Almost immediately, Indians started filing past, quiet as shadows. Abby very nearly forgot to breathe.

"Shhh." cautioned one, the only female in the entire party. "Make-um too much noise. Listen to Tiger-Lily. When on war-path, SSSSHHHHHHHH!" It took all of Abby's willpower not to laugh her head off. They had almost passed out of sight, when a flying insect with bright red wings buzzed underneath Abby's nose. The tickling sensation began almost immediately. She tried to hold it in, she couldn't, she was going to sneeze...!!

"WAAAH-CHHHOOOOOO!" she exploded, her eyes squeezing shut. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She suddenly felt something very, very sharp poking her back. And her front. And one of her sides. She opened her eyes to stare down dozens of spears, arrows and daggers.

"Uh...hi there." she said, pushing the spear in her face aside with the butt of her gun.

"Who are you?" demanded the female, suddenly appearing before her like a shadow. "What you doing here?" Abby stood up and correctly assumed that she was Tiger-Lily, as she was the only girl in the entire group.

"In order: My name is Abby Ananova Delicore. I just came down from my house," she pointed up to her home in the trees, "And I'm goin' to the pirate ship to help save the Lost Boys." Tiger-Lily looked at her. Her eyes were searching.

"Peter was captured?" she asked quietly, eyes betraying panic and sadness.

"No, no." Abby was quick to calm her. "No. Peter wasn't captured. Just everyone else. Including Skunk-Head." she gave a small bow, and straightened up. "I'm afraid that I must leave your joyous company now. The pirate ship awaits." She turned but halted when Tiger-Lily halted her.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"What that?" she asked, poking the paintball gun with her knife. Abby smiled grimly.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Tiger-Lily nodded. Abby walked forward a few paces, then spun and fired it. Little Oyster cried out, splotches of green and purple appearing like magic on his chest. The Indians exploded with cries and exclamations. Tiger-Lily stared at Abby with fear and awe.

"You witch-caster?" she said, stepping up slowly and touching the blotches.

"Nope. That's paint." When Tiger-Lily gave her a puzzled look, Abby walked up and drug her finger through the green paint. She smeared it across her forehead and underneath her eyes. Tiger-Lily did the same with the purple. In dead silence, they smeared the paint on each other's noses. Abby smiled grimly. Tiger-Lily mimiced the grin.

"Blood-sisters." she whispered. "First paint. Then blood. Come to camp on night of no moon. We become blood sisters." The other Indians bowed slightly to Abby, acknowledging their Princess's wish. Then the Indians vanished into the forest, melted away like wraiths. Abby smiled and turned into the direction of Pirate's Cove.

* * *

_One Half-Hour Later...

* * *

_Abby stood in the undergrowth, glaring in the direction of the _Jolly Roger_. How, how on Earth was she to get over there without making any noise whatsoever? She couldn't swim, she didn't want to get anything wet. She couldn't walk on water, that was physically impossible. She stood there, debating with herself for more than an hour. Suddenly, two balls of light blasted out of the denser part of the forest. 

The more gold in color one was carrying a sword. She, Tinkerbell, dropped it at Abby's feet. Then, making distinct sobbing noises, covered her in fairy-dust. Then she flew off, sobbing so hard that she almost crashed into three trees before disappearing into some ferns.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Abby, picking up the sword. She gasped when she recognized it as Peter's sword...

"From what I could gather out of Tinerbell's sobs, Peter isn't coming back!" cried Tainyse, fluttering about Abby's head. "Apparently, when Peter visited Wendy, Wendy had a granddaughter, and that caused Peter to stay. He remembered Neverland long enough to give his sword to Tinkerbell and tell her that Rufe'o was to carry on the legacy. Whoever has Pan's sword, is the Pan."

"Well." she said, looking at the sword. "I just had a whole destiny dropped at my feet, didn't I?"

* * *

Review, or I won't update!! 


	8. Waiting

Thanks so much to those who reviewd! I'm glad that you totally support this fanfic.

* * *

Dedicated to those who believe with a pure heart and mind

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing for Peter Pan or J.M. Barrie. These characters are only used for my personal amusement. Hopefully others will find my humor funny!

* * *

Abby took a deep breath. She fixed her eyes on the pirate's ship. "But I still don't know how to get over there." she said, glancing at Tainyse, hoping that she had an answer. And she did. 

"Tinkerbell covered you with pixie-dust. Find your happy thought and you will be able to fly." explained Tainyse. Abby cast her thoughts about. She couldn't find a happy thought. Nothing that she could remember or think of was especially happy or exciting. It was, instead, morbid and dark.

"Tainyse, I have no happy thoughts." she said, defeated. She sank down to the sand. Tainyse fluttered about her head.

"What if you get to stay?" she whispered into her ear. Abby sat up a little straighter. "What if you won? You'd become blood sisters with Tiger-Lily, you'd get to have adventures every day, and you could do almost anything you wanted to." Abby thought of a life if she got to stay, and she, unaware of it, started to float.

"Ice-cream floats, sword-fights, staying here...always being able to fly..." she breathed in happiness, and suddenly realized that she was floating. Squealing, she took to flying like a duck takes to water. Soon, she was soaring across the water, completely silent, even the weapons were behaving and not clanking against each other.

She glided up to a window in the ship and looked through it. There they were, all of the Lost Boys. They were confined by a large net, which she could see, would lift them all up on deck when Hook wanted them. All except Rufe'o. He was chained to the wall in a mutliplication sign position. His head was limp and she didn't know if he was asleep or otherwise. She glared. How dare they? Rufe'o was arrogant, sure, but even he didn't deserve this humiliation. She'd humiliate the pirates in such a way that-! Ooh...injustice just riled her!

She flew up to the lip of the deck, staying safely out of reach or sight. She peeked up above the deck, and saw that everyone was asleep. She catiously floated up to crow's nest and was very surprised to find a person there. She quickly hit him over the head with her paintball gun and hit him another time, just to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. Then settled down in it, waiting for sunrise.

* * *

_Many Hours Later...

* * *

_Abby groaned, and hit the guy over the head again. She had managed to sleep for a few hours, but she was too keyed up to sleep much. She had to hit the guy over the head several times already, and she didn't want to do it anymore. It was getting boring. She didn't even dare to shoot it off, picking off sea-gulls that flew above or fish that swam below. Or even to get a pirate in the tempingly positioned hinny just begging to be laid into with paint-balls. 

She picked up Pan's sword and looked pensively into it's gleaming surface. It was an entire destiny and legacy. She wondered if it would work for her. No. Tainyse said that Rufe'o was the Chosen One. Peter had chosen him out of all the Lost Boys on the island. He didn't even consider her, even though she was better at everything. She could burp, insult, brag and fight. She was a great Lost Girl. Trying to distract herself, she glanced over the rim of the crow's nest and checked her surroundings. Nothing had changed. The pirates were even sleeping in the same positions.

She heaved a great sigh and kicked at the wood surrounding her. She suddenly got one of the most evil ideas that she had ever had. She remembered Jas. Hook's hair. Long, gorgeous locks that looked like black candles. He probably prized it above all else. She pulled a tiny knife out of her pants and grinned wickedly. She banged the guy on the head for the upteenth time to make sure that he would stay asleep while she left most of her weaponary up there.

Then she descended. She was amazed that she could still fly. She lightly touched down on the deck near a elaborately carved door. She slid it open, and almost tripped over Smee, who was sleeping at the foot of the door, as he always did. But she leaped up, neatly avoiding his massive middle. She then crept to the giant four-poster bed illuminated by the fairy trapped in a lanturn above the headboard. Abby quickly reached up and loosened the lock. The fairy pushed it open himself, for she had an acute sense of fairy-pride. She knew that he had wanted to escape himself, but had been unable to.

She waved him on, but he stayed to light her mischief. She quickly sharpened the tiny knife on a file that just so happened to be in her pocket. Grinning wickedly, she lifted a heavy bunch of the black candles and quickly sheared them from his scalp. She instantly hit the ground, in case he was awakened. He only muttered and rolled over on his side.

She saw to her vast relief that he had taken his hook out and it sat on his bed-side table. She grinned and as she continued to shear his locks from his head, she snagged the hook. The fairy was trying his best not to laugh, not even to chuckle. Abby finished with his head and then moved on to his wardrobe. The hook gleamed in the fairy light and she giggled. Only a little bit.

Soon, she had gone back to the crow's nest, quite content. Now she could rest for a few more hours until sunrise. She felt her eyes start to close...

It was only when a gunshot went off close to her ear that she awakened. She sat up so fast that she collided with the pirate she had been abusing all night. He was now awake, and a pistol was in her face. She reacted without thinking. Her fist swung out and whacked him a good one on the ear. His sensitive skull now couldn't take anymore blows. It crumbled in and he sank down, out cold and probably never to rise.

She snorted, looking over the crow's nest. No-one had been distubed. Thank Zeus. She quickly looked to the east. It was growing lighter and lighter with every second. Soon, Hook would emerge and he would know who he had wronged. She quickly polished Pan's sword. Soon, all destinies would be decided.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling yell came from Hook's cabin. She bit her tounge so she wouldn't laugh. All the pirates were up and dashing about like little ants. It was so funny, so see them panic-striken over something that she had done. Hook blasted onto the deck, his hair completely grown back. Her mouth fell open. Did she dream the entire thing? No, he held his shaven hair in his hands. His clothes were ripped and in tatters.

"WHO DID THIS?!" he bellowed, causing the crew to shake in their boots. Smee hadn't yet emerged from the cabin. She hoped that he wasn't hurt. He reminded her of her old grandpa with his white hair, spectacles, and round middle. "HOIST UP THE PRISONERS!" Hook bellowed, causing a flurry of activity. "And bring their captain to me." he said, a red spark appearing in his irises and lighting up his beautiful eyes horribly. "I have plans for him."

Abby stared dispassionately down at her enemies as they heaved and hoed and brought the Lost Boys up like a giant catch of trout. She quietly hooked all of the weapons to her belt and waited. Soon, they dragged Rufe'o up from his prison down below. He was pale and limp. Even his hair didn't seem as perky. He was dragged to Hook and was forced into a kneeling position in front of him. Abby silently started to climb...first down, then up...

"Rufe'o...Rufe'o..." said Hook, his hook forcing Rufe'o's head up to glare into those now horrible red eyes. Rufe'o was trying his hardest not to show weakness. But it was hard when he was hungry, tired, beaten and weaponless. Not to mention Pan wouldn't be saving them this time. "You are the most arrogant child that I have ever had the displeasure to know." Hook hissed.

"Yeah?" said Rufe'o, glaring back into Hook's eyes. He tried to shift his tied hands. But no use. Dang pirates! They were better than Boy Scouts at knots! "Then I guess I'm more arrogant than Peter! AH!"

"Don't get too arrogant, boy." snarled Hook, wiping the hand that had touched Rufe'o on his tattered jacket. "How did you get into my cabin? And where is that knife?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about-Ah!" Rufe'o cried as Hook struck him again. All the Lost Boys were screaming with sayings like "Bad form!" "Not fair!" and "Bugger off!"

"Tell me, or you will taste my hook." he said, thrusting it underneath his nose. Rufe'o trembled very slightly. Hook saw it and percieved it as Rufe'o was about to break. "Tell me!" he bellowed, striking him again.

"STOP!!" bellowed a new voice from above. In his dazed state, Rufe'o thought it was Peter. When he looked up and beheld a demon with green and black, he shook his head and thought he had gone insane. Abby hid Pan's sword behind her back.

"He didn't do it, Hook! I did!" All the boys clapped and cheered. Hook looked up at Abby, and was impressed. Not only had she humiliated him, she looked fantastic to boot! Metal in her ears, freak-out make-up on, and green/black clothing.

"Abigail Annanova Delicore..." he said so quietly that all the Lost Boys couldn't hear him. But Abby heard him, as if he were standing right next to her.

"Yea?" she replied, just as quietly.

"You perfect being." he said, his eyes starting to diminish. "You absolutely perfect being."

"You know I could sue you right here, right now for harrassment." she said, not taking her eyes off his. "What do you want?"

"I want you." he replied simply, even more quietly. She still heard him. Her eyebrows went striaght up into her hair-line, and she gagged.

"Not like that." he said, shaking his head at the gutter-minds of youth these days. "Join my crew." he said, and Abby looked at him. "These boys cannot properly appriciate such beauty and visciousness."

"Keep talking." she said, looking intrested. Really she was just flattered by the compliments. She almost forgot that she was holding Peter's sword. Suddenly her hands slipped and the blade pireced her hands and she remembered what she was to do. "STOP!" she bellowed again, suddenly bringing Peter's sword out of hiding.

She heard all of the pirates gasp and Rufe'o blinked rapidly, as if not daring to believe it.

"PETER IS NOT RETURNING!" she shouted for all to hear. "BUT THERE IS A NEW PAN!" She looked down at Rufe'o, and smiled. "RUFE'O!! PETER PAN HAS CHOOSEN YOU!!!"

* * *

Cliff-hanger, baby! 


	9. The New Pan

Thanks to those who wrote reviews!! I've been obsessed with POTO for the past several weeks/months, but I was struck with inspiration for this story just a few days ago! My muses haven't abandoned me!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. It's a boring existence for me.

* * *

Dedication- Phantom of Dragons. Thanks to you, I was able to figure out so much in my stories that my writer's block dissolved!

* * *

"What?!" shouted Rufe'o, his eyes incredulous. He stared up at Abby, his mouth open. No-one was moving. Abby thought that Hook had even stopped breathing. Abby laughed, then twisted the sword in her hands. 

"Pan choose you, Rufe'o!" she shouted, grinning fit to beat the band. "Ru-fe-o...Ru-fe-o...Rufe'o, Rufe'o, Rufe'_awwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooo!_" she shouted, turning the last "O" into a wolf howl. The Lost Boys took up the cry, wolf howls echoing in the briny air. They reverberated against themselves, turning into an eerie dirge that had even the bravest of pirates nervous and sweaty. Hook couldn't believe his eyes. The girl was holding Pan's sword. The boy never let it go.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, causing the Lost Boys to become quiet. He looked back up at Abby, but she was gone! A wild wolf cry came from behind him, and he turned about in time to see her booted foot go crashing into his stomach. He was knocked backwards off of the captain's deck, down into several of his pirates. Abby landed neatly beside the kneeling Rufe'o.

"Yo." she said, grinning cheekily. She slashed Rufe'o's ropes and helped him to his feet. She thrust the sword of Pan into his hands. "Behold! The New Pan!" she shouted, causing another crescendo of wolf howls and cheers from the entrapped Lost Boys. She leaped over the railing, swords and daggers clanking like a charging army. She ripped the net to shreds with a finely honed dagger. She handed out weapons, keeping the rapier with the amethyst pommel stone in the handle, and her paintball gun. They faced the pirates, lined up on the other side.

Hook glared at the girl. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she was a demon, and never mind that he wanted her on his crew! They faced each other, the sun rising brightly, unaware of the tension below her. Abby loaded her gun, her fingers tightening on the trigger. Rufe'o stared at the blade in his hands. Peter wasn't coming back. He never ever let his sword out of his sight, but he had handed it to Rufe'o. Rufe'o knew what he had to do. Continue the legacy.

"_Aawwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooo!!_" he howled, thrusting the sword into the air, grinning like a maniac. His life was now mapped out for him. He just had to follow the lines. The Lost Boys all howled, blood-lust keen in their eyes. Abby howled the loudest of them all, eager to fight and get the adrenaline out of her system. She needed this fight.

Italian Cecco suddenly charged, heading straight for Abby. He moved so quickly that the boys were unable to move to protect her. Cecco brought his sword down, expecting it to met with the Demon-Girl's skull. Instead, there was a screech of metal on metal. Abby had parried and held his sword above her head. Cecco struggled to bring it down harder. She held it with almost no effort.

"Is that it?" she asked, her voice quiet. Cecco growled, and swung his sword up and his blade danced before coming down almost to her heart. It was once more blocked and Abby laughed, a strange sound. "My turn." With that simple statement, she shot him.

He fell backwards, screaming, believing himself to be shot to pieces. Abby stood over him, the tip of her gun smoking. The Boys stared at her, awe in their eyes. Abby laughed, rolling her eyes at Cecco's antics. "It's just paint, you idiot." she said. Cecco sat up, amazed that he was still alive. He crawled back to his side of the ship, clutching his badly bruised sides. Abby pointed her sword at the crew of the _Jolly Roger, _daring someone to make a move, a strange, secretive smile on her lips. The person that stepped forward stilled everyone.

Hook himself faced Abby, sword drawn from his hip. He stared into her eyes, his glittering with red. Abby tossed her paintball gun wordlessly to Buzz, still looking Hook straight in the eyes. Hook studied those fathomless eyes. He could see no emotion in them, not anger, not amusement, not even fear. He started to circle her, and she followed, her eyes never leaving his. The Lost Boys and the pirates all stayed quiet, even Rufe'o couldn't bring himself to speak. Hook was like a wounded animal, ready and willing to bite anything in his path. He had only been like this once or twice before and that was when he was facing Peter- after loosing his hand, and after loosing the Wendy Battle.

"Abigail..." he snarled, making her name sound almost dirty.

"Yes?" she answered, grasping her weapon in her hand. She hefted it and pointed it directly at Hook's heart.

"_En guarde._" he said, suddenly lashing out with his sword. Abby dodged it, knocking his blade in the opposite direction at the same time. Hook stepped about in a half-circle, before striking again. She parried brilliantly, her sword always meeting his halfway. They began a deadly dance, mouths closed. There was no banter, from either them or their allies. Everyone watched this battle in silence.

Hook used his best pinto reversos, his greatest hays, but she either dodged or saw through them. She was almost better than Pan. But she was slower, and Hook worked that to his advantage. The longer he fought, the slower she went. She was still quick, but not quick enough. He smiled cruelly, then his sword flashed. Abby cried out, clutched her arm. The Lost Boys gasped. Blood seeped out from underneath her fingers. She looked at it, looked at Hook, and attacked.

If Hook had thought that the injury would slow her down, it sped her up. She was a blur of anger, flashing steel and mocking laughter. No-body could believe how fast she was moving. She paused right after striking his hat from his head. She grinned evilly, and struck out. This time it was Hook who cried out. He held his side, glaring at the girl.

Abby smirked and started to raise her sword to strike again, but it wouldn't lift. She glared at her hand, then tried to raise it again. She could not. She suddenly felt the adrenaline leave her system. "No..." she whispered, knowing full well what was coming. She tried to turn, to look at Rufe'o, but she could not. Black dots began to swim before her eyes, obscuring Hook. "No...!" she harshly cried, her throat closing. "Rufe'o, please..." but she could no longer speak. She felt her limbs grow heavy, she was no longer able to keep her balance, she began to fall...

But before she hit the deck, several things happened. Hook started to strike at her frozen, helpless form. An arm snaked underneath her, catching her neatly. A sword swung above her head, catching Hook's and effectively saving her life. Before her eyes closed completely, she saw a glimpse of red mohawks...A smile spread across her face as she descended into blackness.

"Bad form, Hookie." said Rufe'o giving him a nickname to rival Codfish. Hook snorted, unafraid of a boy. Rufe'o stood, still holding Abby in his arms. "She won, Hook. We're leaving." The Lost Boys gathered behind him, daring Hook to argue. Hook sheathed his sword, turning his back on his enemies. "She'll fight another day, Hook_ie_." said Rufe'o, as Tinkerbell, escorted by Tainyse covered them with pixie dust. As they floated off into the bright morning sky, Buzz turned about.

"Merry Christmas!" he cried, shooting off more than a dozen rounds of paintballs into the pirates.

* * *

Thank you peoples. I don't know what's gonna happen after this, but if someone would please give me an idea, I might just be able to work with it. Please help me... 


	10. Presents and the Third Trial, ReDone

Wow...listening to Bat Boy the Musical gave me a totally splendid idea for this story!! Eek!! Oh, and if anyone wants to know what Tainyse looks like really, look at my profile. I have her picture loaded!!

* * *

Dedication- To Lawrence O'Keefe, the genius that created Bat Boy!

* * *

_Disclaimer-  
Roses are red, violets are blue,  
I no own, so you no sue._

_

* * *

_Abby mumbled a protest, a tugging sensation happening to her hair. Her throat was clogged with sleep and left-over spit. She mumbled again, swiping at the annoyance. 

"WAKE UP!" shouted Tainyse in her ear. Abby sat bolt upright, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Good Mother Dove, you are so hard to wake up!" complained Tainyse, dropping the lock of hair she has been tugging on and fluttering about Abby's head in an annoyed mood. "You have to tell me what happened last night!"

"Don't you know?" asked Abby, her voice cracked and harsh.

"No!" cried Tainyse, managing to look outraged, curious and impatient all at the same time. Abby laughed, clearing her throat out a little. She walked into her bathroom, and quickly brushed her teeth, hating the rough feeling of not brushing for two days. Tainyse followed her about, constantly asking questions, demanding answers. She fluttered about Abby's head while she chose an outfit for the day, (which included a pair of sky blue jeans with purple lacing up the seams, a buttery yellow shirt, a plum overshirt, and blue boat shoes.) To avoid messing with her hair, she swept it into a high ponytail. She stuck a pair of black star earrings in her ears, and slid a pair of white sunglasses on. Then, she clipped on her amethyst sword. Now she felt dressed.

"Com'n, I need to see Rufe'o." said Abby, swinging out of the doorway, landing on the rope ladder and climbing down just like a spider. It was evening, the sun finishing her rounds in the sky. The sky above Abby was a brilliant orange/pink, the clouds looking like cotton candy. The trees were alive with color and sound. The animals were calling out to each other, the Indians were whooping and the birds were kicking up such a racket that Abby was amazed that she had slept through it all.

"The island has been celebrating all day." said Tainyse, fluttering about Abby's ears, growing tired and landing on her shoulder. "They've been celebrating the New Pan."

"I guess I made the right choice." said Abby, leaping over a log, also avoiding a not-so-cleverly hidden trap. Tainyse giggled and agreed.

"Hey, Abby! Wait up!" shouted Buzz from behind her. She stopped and waited patiently as Buzz bounded over the loam and fallen leaves. He skittered to a stop next to her, a giant smile on his face.

"What's up?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Buzz grinned like a little devil, then handed her a small black box tied with a green satin bow. "What?" she asked, puzzlement written all over her face.

"It's your Acceptance Day Gift. I know it's before your Initiation, but I couldn't wait!!" he cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Acceptance Day?" she wondered, looking at him.

"Yes!" he said impatiently. "The way you fought Hook, even Rufe'o agrees! You're accepted, you're accepted, open the darn gift already!" Abby laughed, then gently undid the bow, tying it in her own hair. Sure it clashed, but it was such a pretty green. Then she slowly opened the box, nearly sending Buzz into conniptions. Inside lay an uncut gem on a leather strap. But what a gem!! It was a clear amethyst, a purple heart at it's center. It was so beautiful. Abby squealed, and slid it over her head. It glimmered in the last rays of the setting sun.

"Thank you!" she shouted, grabbing him up in a bear hug. "Nobody's ever given me jewelry before!" She let him go when he started to groan under her arm strength. "It's so beautiful." she said, smiling at him like a sunrise. He grinned back, and Pyrygus came diving out of the trees, a box in his hands.

"Awww, man! You got to her before I could!"

"Hey, best goes first!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Put your money where your mouth is!" shouted Pyrygus, getting ready to leap on Buzz, almost forgetting the package in his hands. Gingerly, he handed it to Abby, before leaping on Buzz and they proceeded to try to smash each other's faces in. Abby rolled her eyes and gently undid the wrapping paper around the box. She opened it to see a kit for sword polishing and sanding.

"Awesome!" she shouted, trying to get Pyrygus's attention. The fight stilled for a second. Pyrygus smiled up at her.

"Thought ya'd like it."

"Not more than mine!" shouted Buzz, proceeding to start the fight all over again. Abby laughed, then walked away, shouting over her shoulder that she needed to see Rufe'o. The boys shouted that they would see her later. Abby walked along, talking about Acceptance Day traditions with Tainyse. Little did she know that she was watched from above.

* * *

The fairy King, Luomaugh, was flying about Neverland with about a fourth of his court following him. His Queen had kicked him out for her "Girls Only" ball that he had sponsored. He was in a rather non-fairy like mood. He was fluttering about, trying to find a creature to prank. He noticed a girl walking along behind him. He noticed his wife's hand-maiden, Tainyse, fluttering about the girl's shoulders. He heard the word "Abby". So, this was the girl that the island was buzzing over, the girl that was unafraid of anything. She had faced Hook, the Noodler, Smee, Cecco, and multiple Indians, all without hardly breaking a sweat. The Girl Without Fear...Hmph. 

He followed her, observing how she dealt with her environment. When a wolf howled, not ten feet from where she walked, she commented on how loud wolves could be. He watched her go into the underground house and watched her come out with Rufe'o. He watched them go through the forest, talking. He flew a bit lower, just low enough to hear their conversation.

"-so I am accepted?" asked Abby, avoiding a bug in midair.

"Yes." said Rufe'o. Luomaugh grew interested. This boy and girl were starting to become attracted to each other. Yes, it was still in the development stage, and yes, it was more competition than anything else, but the sparks were there. Luomaugh followed them as they walked through the forest to a clearing. There they stopped.

"What's up?" asked Abby, looking a little apprehensive. Rufe'o pulled out his sword. (The Pan Sword).

"Your Third Trial was interrupted. We are here to fight, and fight until one gives in. Which won't be me." he said, with his arrogant smirk that sent Abby's blood boiling.

"Oh, just because of that smart-butt comment, I'm gonna kick yours!" she said, whipping out her rapier, eyes narrowing. He grinned, then came at her. She parried brilliantly, then attacked without a breath.

Luomaugh was half-afraid that they would kill each other. But then he saw the smiles. He heard Abby's laugh as she dodged a rather obvious swing at her stomach. He heard the smack talk of Rufe'o, trying to goad Abby into taking a real swing. Luomaugh decided to spice up the night.

"_Let the frogs pause in their song,  
Let the crickets hold their breath,  
Let the trees stand still as death,  
And tell the mosquitoes not to bite._" he sang, waving his small but powerful fairy hands, and all was as he said. The breezes stopped, the insects settled down and the moon shone clear and bright.

"_Now we've been hoping for so long,  
So fill the sky with fireflies.  
So they can see into each other's eyes  
And then they'll get it right._" Fireflies sped in from all over the island, lighting up the clearing with a romantic glow that made Luomaugh wish he had his Queen with him.

Rufe'o's sword met Abby's halfway, and they stayed there. Abby stared across the blades into Rufe'o's eyes and Rufe'o stared into hers. Fireflies danced around them (like the scene from the Little Mermaid), lighting up their eyes. Rufe'o had never seen a girl this close up before. He noticed that there was something about her eyes, they weren't gray. They were silver.

How long they stayed in that pose, no-one knows. All of a sudden, there was an explosion of action in which Abby's overshirt got torn and two of Rufe'o's mohawks got clipped. Then, they were standing not five feet from each other, eyes wary and sparkling, breaths heavy.

"Can we take a breather?" rasped out Abby, sword dropping a fraction.

"Aye." said Rufe'o falling on his butt and panting like a dog. Abby laughed, before coming and sitting by him. He shied away a touch, before accepting that, yes, she was sitting that close to him. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, their hearts settled down and they started to chat.

"So, my Initiation is tomorrow at noon?"

"Yeah."

"What, ya got a problem with 1:00? Or even 12:30? Why do we have to keep going with the cliques?!"

"You're making fun of me."

"Yep!"

"And you're enjoying it."

"Yep!" she sang, laughing. He shook his head, chuckling at her.

"So, where did you come from?" she asked, flopping down on the grass and looking up at the fireflies and stars.

"Don't remember." he said, looking down at her. Man, her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Glowing skin...

"Why not?" she asked, looking incredulous.

"Just don't. It's part of Neverland. You forget where you came from, why you came, that unimportant stuff leaks out. Neverland eats it!"

"You're trying to scare me, but it's not going to work!" He groaned, then flopped down beside her, his skin glistening in the moonlight. She looked at him lying next to her and tried to make her heart pound less loudly...

"Why aren't you afraid of anything?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He was in for a surprise.

"I am missing something in my DNA that causes fear. Instead of fear, I either get exceptionally excited or extremely angry. Adrenaline snakes through my system, and I am stronger than anyone I face. Heh...I was kicked out of several schools for almost killing bullies. Of course, then I was accused of being the bully. I can't control myself in that state--oh, what would you call it--blood-lust. And after the adrenaline has been used up or I cease fighting, I black out, having used it all up."

"Uhhh..." said Rufe'o, not daring to believe that she had actually told him her secret.

"I'm trusting you with this information Rufe'o." she said, sitting up. "If I ever enter the blood-lust with you, run for your life."

"You're yanking my chain." said Rufe'o, disbelievingly. Abby looked at him sadly.

"I wish I were."

"You really ain't." he said wonderingly. "You really ain't. So you entered into your--uh--blood-lust state with Hook?"

"I actually entered into it when Cecco charged. But he only put me into the outside edges. He wasn't that much of a threat. But Hook thrust me in without asking questions. That man is more dangerous than a starving great white that's smelled blood."

"Eh, not so tough." said Rufe'o dismissively.

"Let's see you face him by yourself." said Abby, standing up and taking up her sword again.

"I have, several times." he said, following suit. "I owe you for my hair."

"You should be thanking me, you look so much better now." she said teasingly. He smirked, raising his rapier. She raised her sword and they started circling each other. Luomaugh smiled. His work here was done. The mortals were having stronger attachments to each other, and that was all he had set out to do. He flew off with his entourage back to his court, where his wife had planned a surprise ball for him.

* * *

_Much, much Later...

* * *

_Abby finally stumbled back to her room at midnight. She set down the packages from Buzz and Pyrygus on her sofa and the collapsed on her bed. Mentally and emotionally, not to mention physically, exhausted. She laughed as Tainyse played with her new amethyst necklace.

"I heard that my Lord Luomaugh was out tonight." said Tainyse, looking out of the corner of her eye at Abby.

"Whom?" asked Abby, going into her closet to change into more comfortable sleeping clothes.

"My lord Luomaugh, the Fairy King." replied Tainyse. "My lady kicked him out to prepare for his surprise birthday ball. Whenever that happens, he goes about, trying to find a creature to prank. I'm afraid that he might have tried something with you and Rufe'o."

"Nothing happened, Tainy." said Abby, laughing at the thought. "There were no fairy pranks in that meadow."

"Nothing unusual?" demanded Tainyse. Abby thought.

"Well, there were a lot of fireflies, and it was so quiet. All you could hear were our blades."

"That **_was_** a fairy prank!" said Tainyse, fluttering about Abby's head as she fell back into bed. "That was my lord's work. He did it to try to make you and Rufe'o fall in love!"

"Well, then it didn't work. All we did is swing at each other for at least four hours." said Abby as she snuggled down into her comforter.

"Are you sure?" demanded Tainyse, but Abby was already fast asleep, and dreaming of Rufe'o...

* * *

So...how was that?! Ya gonna review now?? 


	11. Fire

My thanks to you, Winter Themele, with or without the capital "W". You are wonderful. As are you GuardianoftheMorningStar and chickenandcheeseburrito and iiceangel3.o. You all are macnificent.

* * *

Dedication- To all listed above. Thank you once more

* * *

Disclaimer- Don't make me repeat myself...I'm tired...

* * *

Abby twisted in her sleep. A smell was permeating her peaceful dreams. It wasn't a pleasant smell. It would have been pleasant, but it was tainted. It invaded her sleep, making it uneasy. It was a strange smell, almost like memories but it seemed evil... 

She jerked awake and the smell was still there. She sniffed the air like a bloodhound and now that she was awake, she could distinguish that it was wood smoke. But it wasn't as pure as the bonfire that she had attended had smelled. This was different. It was strange. It was different. It was...

She jackknifed out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt (as it was rather chilly) and leapt out of her treehouse without a second thought. Tainyse was startled out of her sleep by Abby's landing on the forest floor below and she sleepily followed. Abby was running with all her might. Something was not right. That smell grew stronger and stronger.

Abby dashed through the forest, a red glow through the trees guiding her. "Please, no...!" she gasped out as she ran. As she ran, she could see shadows and shapes beside her and behind her. The Boys were joining her. They too knew that something was not right. She suddenly hit a wall of Lost Boys. They seemed to be gathered about a clearing. Abby fought her way through the silent mob and gasped at what she beheld.

Hangman's Tree was on fire. Flames licked the rough bark from the inside, leaking out through the slide opening. Flames shot out of the top of the hollow trunk, like some macabre torch. She screamed, a sound lost to the roaring flames.

"Who did this?!" she shouted, grabbing the closest Lost Boy by the shoulder. "What's going on?" The Lost Boy remained silent, but lifted his arm and pointed to a figure that had been lost to the shadows until he moved into the light. Tall, with long curly hair, a sword...Hook.

"Oh...my...God..." she snarled, starting to walk out into the clearing. The Lost Boy, whose name was Samat, held her back. "Let me go!" she shouted, invoking a vocal plea that no-one could ignore. She stepped out into the clearing, fists clenched and breath rasping. Hook turned and looked at her impassively. She marched straight up to him, glaring.

"I swear, Hook. You just earned a gutting and me kicking your stomach through your backbone."

"You're more pirate than I ever knew." he remarked, turning back and looking at the fire.

"I'm not like you in any way, shape, or form." Abby snarled, balling her hand into a fist. Hook just snorted, not looking at her, still surveying the horrible light leaking from Hangman's Tree. Something inside of Abby snapped. She launched herself at Hook with such speed that he had no time to draw his sword. Hook was knocked off balance by her ferocity and was carried to the ground, shouting about "brimstone and gall!" Abby, blind with rage, started punching every single inch of Hook that she could reach. Hook was winded, bruised, but he still managed to hurl Abby several feet away.

She landed, catlike, and started stalking him like a lion or tiger. Like a wild animal. Hook had drawn his sword, but Abby advanced never the less. Hook took a swipe at her. Abby dodged and leaped again. She managed to get a good whack at his eye before he swung his hook, getting her on the arm good. She veered off, snarling and growling in pain and anger.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed, eyes blazing with blood-lust. As she gathered herself up to spring again, a hand shot out and restrained her. "Damn it!" she shouted, wheeling around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. It was Rufe'o. "I'll hurt you, Rufe'o. I'll hurt you if you come between us!"

"Would you hurt me? Would you hurt _me_?" He pulled Abby away. "You require a death, I'll be your champion. Hook, you require a death, I'll be your opponent. I'll fight you." Abby fought against his arm, desperate to teach Hook a lesson. Rufe'o restrained her, barely. "Abby, stand back." She fought even harder. "Abigail, stand AWAY!" he shoved her into the Lost Boys, and five pounced on her. They held her back as Rufe'o faced Hook, drawing his sword.

"That was foolish." said Hook, raising his sword in the _en guarde_ position.

"It would have been foolish to let her continue. She would have killed herself."

"Awww...does the big bad wolf have a heart?" mocked Hook, trying to get a rise out of Rufe'o. It worked.

"What's it to ya?" snapped Rufe'o, leaping into the fight with all the strength of his ancestors. They slashed, swung and dodged each others swings. Rufe'o's mohawks were clipped almost down to nothing and Hook's fine coat and hat were in tatters. The adrenaline slowly seeped out of Abby's system, and she was able to watch the fight without needing to kill the man and boy in the center ring.

She noticed something about Rufe'o's fighting style. He struck like a wasp, nipping and dashing away to attack again. Just like a wolf. She took a quick glance at his shadow. It was a wolf. Now she knew why he always howled like a wolf. The wolf was his spirit animal. It was always there, protecting him. She looked at him closer. He was an animal, wild and boundless. Her respect for him grew, and she was now grateful for him pulling her out of a fight that she would have most certainly lost eventually.

Hook was looking as if he were tiring. "Be on your guard!" she shouted, well aware of this trick. The enemy pretended to be tired and unable to fight further, goading the over-confident fighter into making a mistake or getting too close or something, then pouncing with lightening speed and beating the heck out of him. Rufe'o nodded, slacking off the attacks. Hook glared at him and then picked up his pace. If he thought that it would throw Rufe'o off, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Rufe'o became a wolf whirlwind, completely knocking Hook down a few pegs. Hook glanced at the fire, the tree was almost completely destroyed. He quickly sheathed his sword, turned about and walked away. Rufe'o watched him go. Everyone watched him go. Abby stepped out and stood next to Rufe'o. Although they didn't know it, it was the beginning of a time of trials and tribulations with Hook. They also didn't know this, but they were already becoming legends in nurseries and bedrooms of children all across the world. (They still forced the baby to be Hook.)

Abby had her ceremony the next day, in all solemnity, in front of the burned Hangman's Tree. For her Acceptance Speech, she walked up to the burned bark and laid a hand on it. She looked at the black tree and back at the boys.

"I swear, on my blood and spirit, that Hook will live to regret this." That was all, but it was enough. The clearing exploded with screams, yells and exclamations. They carried Abby to the feast on their shoulders. It was sweets and meats and good vegetables (like corn on the cob) and there was a great big fire that was pure where they roasted hot dogs and marshmallows.

The Lost Boys laden her with all sorts of presents, useful things, frilly things, amazing things, strange things and more than she could carry. She had to employ several boys to help her carry all of her goods to her treehouse. They all were paid in jellybeans and baseball trading cards.

She sat in her room, looking about her with awe. Five days ago, she could not have thought of this. Five days ago, she couldn't have thought of such acceptance. Five days ago, she didn't even know that Rufe'o, Pyrygus, Buzz and the rest existed. She couldn't have even imagined this! Then a horrible thought struck her. What if...she did imagine it? What if she were dreaming right now?

Black doom engulfed her mind and she become incurably depressed. Tainyse immediately tried to cheer her up, but Abby pulled the sheets over her head and went to sleep. Her dreams were scary and dark. Almost like it was back home. She woke up with tears on her face. She scrubbed them away, but couldn't scrub away the dark doom feeling. She looked to her living room, and saw it heaped with presents.

She opened one, and saw an object, a silver cylinder, all with knobs and dials. Apparently, you held it up to your eye. She did, thinking '_It's a glorified kalidascope._' But it was much more than that. You twisted one knob, and all the colors went purple. Another twist, and they went swirly. Another twist added orange streaks. Another dial added sparkles. A tiny button set it back to normal, or it went to normal by itself, before the user's eyes were overloaded. This strange and wonderful toy lifted her spirits. She could never, ever, _ever_ imagine this, never!

Laughing, she looked at her room with blue and green swirls of colors with giant yellow flowers. Tainyse was hidden behind one of the flowers, and Abby didn't see her until Tainyse tugged playfully at her hair.

"Feeling better?" inquired Tainyse. Abby nodded, turning her attention to the other gifts. Some were clothes (crazy stuff and cute stuff) and she was unwrapping a rather small present, when Rufe'o entered her home.

"Yes, Rufe'o?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit in a beanbag. He sank into it, making sure his sword didn't puncture it.

"The Original Lost Boys asked me if they could follow Peter." he said, rubbing his mohawks, obviously stressed out.

"What did you say?" she asked, setting aside her gift. Rufe'o couldn't met her eyes.

"That they could go."

* * *

What should be next?? I've run out of ideas. Please help me my wonderful reviewers!! 


	12. A Message, From the New Pan

Thank you for all your support my fans! Much love and all that mushy stuff!

* * *

Thank you! I dedicate my story to GuardianoftheMorningStar!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Blah...

* * *

It had been a long time since that night. Abby couldn't tell the weeks and months now. All the days were so jam-full of adventures and things to do and she was having so much fun that she didn't notice time passing anymore. All she knew were adventure filled days and fun filled nights. The only thing that really marked time passage was the fact that the lost boys gang grew more and more until she didn't know what to do. They were quickly outgrowing the Tree and branching out.

The other thing was not only were the Lost Boys growing, the pirates were as well. Tainyse reported more and more pirates were appearing. Apparently, the Legend of Pan used to be enough to discourage the cowardly from appearing on the Island. Now, any pirate could show up and Hook would welcome them. Something needed to be done. The Lost Boys needed to branch out and they couldn't do that with pirates attacking right and left. Of course the Lost Boys won each skirmish but things could not be done.

"Rufe'o, what can we do?" she asked, appearing before him dressed for a day of adventuring. (_Black capris with a chain belt, a white undershirt with a turquoise overshirt that only covered the top half of her torso, black wrist-guards that were fuzzy. She had her hair pulled in a low-riding side ponytail. A turquoise flower was tucked into it, adding color to her grey eyes. Black converses covered her feet and she had her amethyst sword tucked into her chain belt securely.)_

He held up a small rolled up piece of bark-paper. "I've written everything out. I just need to deliver to Hook. Tinkerbell still won't leave her room. I think she's trying to salvage that Puss In Boots. It's one of a kind you know."

Abby nodded. "So you need a messenger?" she said, smiling. "I'm your girl." Rufe'o tossed her the bark-paper, she caught it and stuffed it into the pocket of her capris.

"Jolly Roger?" she inquired.

"Unless he's somewhere else. We need to call a truce for a few weeks. Then the war can start again."

"We're moving the entire Tree, right?"

"Yeah. The Fairy King has a plan in mind. I'll give you the blue-prints to look over when you get back." She nodded. Now that Rufe'o was in charge, she was in the position of second-in-command, after Tinkerbell of course. The rest of the boys really didn't know what to think about that, so they just left it alone. Rufe'o got up and started a patrol of the island with mischief and fun in mind.

She smiled as she walked out of the Wendy House, still up in the trees. She grabbed a vine and swung down, hitting the ground with her converses. She stretched her arms out a bit, cracked her neck and stared at Rufe'o as he flew through the trees, the sunlight playing with his mohawks and shining along the length of the Pan sword. She wondered if he'd be at dinner that night. Sometimes the Indians snagged him into a pow-wow or he had to get the pirates away from something.

She sighed happily as he vanished and she started off towards Pirate's Bay. As she walked, she could hear the shouts of Lost Boys as they battled Indians, pirates or themselves. Sometimes it was hard to tell which. Animals dashed about her, a black panther demanded a petting.

The sun beat down on the canopy above her, but it was thick enough that it blocked most of the rays. She smiled as she walked through the jungle, listening to all the sounds. A Never-Go-Go Bird screamed it's cry near her, then flew out of the bushes where it had been sitting. She laughed, it laughed back at her. Then she stepped from the jungle into an entire other world.

She stood at the jungle's fringes, just staring. She blinked several times, trying to comprehend the scene before her.

_When did this crop up?_ she wondered as she stepped onto the beaten dirt street that was lined with large store-fronts and boarding houses, markets and taverns. This was a town. This was crazy. This was a pirate's paradise...no wonder they were coming in droves! On a few of the buildings were posters advertising beer, rum, cat-houses and such. But a few bore familiar faces. She walked up to one.

It was a wanted poster, featuring her and Rufe'o! She laughed at the sight of the reward, 10,000 gold doubloons. Hook wouldn't pay that. He'd hold onto it and kill the man that dared to bring her in. That's if she didn't kill him first. She walked on, watching as pirates started staring at her and muttering amongst themselves. If they wanted a fight, she wouldn't object to giving them one. But these must be the more cowardly ones, for she passed with only stares following her.

She kept her hand near her rapier, her fingers almost touching the amethyst pummel stone. The air was thick with salt and tension. Her eyes flashed about, keeping an eye on all the pirates. There were so many of them.

_When did they all get here? There weren't that many last...week? When was last week?_

She passed by a brothel, with painted ladies soliciting men outside, coyly convincing them to spend an hour with them in their rooms. She had almost passed when red talons descended on her shoulder.

"Lookin' for a bit o' work, dearie? Come along with me, I-"

"Look lady. If you don't take your claws off in three seconds, they're gonna be gone." To prove that she was serious, she pulled out her rapier and tapped it against the red nails. Not even a second passed before the claws were gone and Abby walked on. Now she was walking into dangerous territory. The pirates here had eye-patches, scars and missing teeth. Plus their auras were dark. She actually had to raise her rapier more than three times just to be able to pass. She growled if they got too close or showed too much interest. These pirates would think about capturing her for 10,000 doubloons.

She walked on, her hand now entwined with the handle of her rapier. The buildings grew together until they formed a tunnel that led to the harbor. She exited, after causing some harm to more adventurous pirates, walking onto the open dock. There it sat, the black soul of this villainous paradise. _The Jolly Roger_

Now her blade was unsheathed, shining in the heat of the mid-day sun. She smiled smugly as the guards on the gang-plank turned and ran the second she put her foot on it. She walked up, unhindered. When she stepped onto the deck of the ship, it was so quiet. Completely empty. A ghost-ship. She walked the boards, her eyes sweeping from port to starboard. No life.

"Abigail." It was only one word, but it held the power of a spell. Abby stopped her walk, a smile spreading across her features.

"Captain Jas. Hook." she replied, turning to face the captain's deck. There he stood, the blackest jewel in this dark setting. He was actually dressed rather plainly today, no velvet coat or ridiculous hat. Just a puffy shirt, pants, boots and his hook. His hair was as black as ever, the curls defying the winds.

"Getting bolder, aren't we?" he said, smiling down on her. She smirked back at him. His hook glittered enticingly.

"Well, let's just say I'm here on business. I've a message," She produced the piece of bar-paper, "From the new Pan."

Hook's eyebrows shot up into his hair-line. "A message?" he inquired.

"It deals with your...recent expansion." she said, choosing her words a bit more carefully than she might have if it were a message from her.

"Well then, step into my cabin and we can discuss this matter." Abby didn't like the sound of that.

"I'd perfer to stay out here, sir. This salty air is so bracing. It's not nearly as strong as it is here in the jungle." she replied. Hook's eyes narrowed.

"I am more comfortable doing business in my cabin, mademoiselle." He replied, with a slight bow. He never was more sinister than when he was polite.

"I, however, am more comfortable out here, Captain." She snapped. It was obvious that he had a hidden agenda and she wanted nothing to do with it. To be more than honest, she'd rather eat slugs and pull her nails with red-hot pliers than step into his cabin by herself. With a spark of red, Hook gave in. How else was he supposed to get the message?

"Very well, Miss. Abigail. Kindly hand me the message and I will peruse it at length in my cabin then rely my answer to you."

A blurr of movement, a flash of steel and the message was embedded in the door behind him with a pocket-knife.

"One hour, Hookie! Not a minute more!" she said, plopping down on the deck and crossing her arms. He snatched the message from the door and closed it behind him as he swirled into his cabin. He looked out of the peep-hole that he used to see who was at his door, looking at Abby on his deck. That girl was so infuriating...and admirable. Somehow she had walked all the way to the Jolly Roger from the jungle through his pirates town.

Shaking his head, he poured himself a shot of brandy and sat down with the message.

* * *

Abby amused herself by carving her name into the deck of the Jolly Roger. She had another pocket-knife that she carried, and now she was using it to carve her name over and over again into the salt soaked boards. She had carved it with graffiti letter, cursive writings, balloon lettering and now moon shapes.

The door opened, Hook came out. She looked up from her work. He held up a piece of parchment, rolled up. She nodded. He held it out, obviously expecting her to come and get it. She glared at him.

"Toss it." she said, getting up from where she was sitting. He inclined his head.

"As you wish, Miss Abigail." he said. With a flick of the wrist, the parchment was sailing through the air. She leaped up and caught it. She saluted with it, then walked off _the Jolly Roger_ without looking back.

Hook walked down to where she had been sitting. He looked at where she had been digged at his deck. It was her name...again and again. He stared at them, marveling in the daring of this girl. It was as if she had no fear. What manner of creature was she?

"Let me fill that in, Captain." said Smee, who had appeared the minute that girl had gone. Hook stayed him with his hand.

"No. Leave it be." he said, going back to his cabin. He thoughtfully picked up a extra goblet before Smee could grab it. He walked his cabin, staring at the goblet. He turned and opened a window. He dumped the drugged drink into the Neverland lagoon. He'd get her at one point or another...

* * *

Thank you for reading this latest installment. I hope that you like the tension and the cliff-hanger. I love doing that to you guys! :p!!


End file.
